Bonus experience
Bonus experience is a mechanic which grants members (and free players during bonus XP weekends as of November 2014) double experience when training a skill. It may be earned through various methods, even by free players. However, free players must become members to be able to use the bonus that they have earned. Recently, free players have been able to use bonus experience during Bonus XP weekends. The remaining amount of bonus experience may be seen by hovering over a skill; it is displayed in green. This amount is the bonus experience, not total experience; e.g., if players have 10,000 bonus experience remaining, they would have 0 after 20,000 total experience gained — 10,000 experience plus 10,000 bonus. While training, experience gains are displayed with the total experience gained followed by the bonus experience fraction of it in parentheses; e.g. if 1,000 total experience was gained and 300 of that was bonus experience, the popup would display +1,000 (300 bonus experience). Bonus experience underwent a large overhaul with the Treevolution update where a large number of items became almost completely cosmetic and the bonus experience from wearing them became transferable to just training. The maximum amount of bonus experience one can stockpile in one skill is 100,000,000; after which it doesn't continue keeping track. Pendants of Skill Pendants of skill were bonus experience items won from the Squeal of Fortune. There are two variants of each skill pendant: regular and prized. The prized pendants provide more experience than regular pendants and as such, are rarer prizes. Each pendant could only have been won once; however, prismatic pendants that are not attuned to a specific skill could have been won any number of times. They are discontinued from the Squeal of Fortune, but still exist and may be drained of experience if you still have any. Fallen stars Fallen stars succeeded pendants of skill as the Treasure Hunter bonus experience item, as such they operate nearly exactly the same. There are four versions: small, medium, large, and huge. They may be redeemed for a certain amount of experience, depending on the players skill level and the size of the fallen star. Recharge gems There are two types of recharge gem: small and large, with the latter providing more experience than the former. Recharge gems were won in sets of 5 on the Squeal of Fortune. They may be used for bonus experience on any skill by using the gain xp option; more than 1 may be used at once by choosing the gain more xp option. They are discontinued from the Squeal of Fortune, but still exist and may be drained of experience. Winter wolves During the times when the winter and summer wolves Hati and Sköll appear, they may be fought for a 1 time reward of the Hati paws and Sköll boots respectively. If the player already owns the cosmetic version, then they are recharged upon defeating the wolves. Hati paws only provide bonus experience for combat skills and Sköll boots only provide bonus experience for agility and woodcutting. Stealing Creation There are two dynamic tools that may be purchased from the rewards mystic: the Proto-tool and the Volatile clay tool. The proto-tool provides 24,450 bonus experience in a certain skill of the player's choice: construction, smithing, hunter, woodcutting, fishing, crafting, fletching, or mining. The volatile tool provides 29,340 bonus experience in a random skill of those listed. In addition to the tools, there are sacred clay armours and weapons that may be converted to bonus experience for either attack, defence, strength, magic, or ranged. Goblin cower shield The goblin cower shield is randomly dropped by Goblin bosses that spawn after killing 15 goblins in Goblin Village. It may be converted to 1,000 experience in either Constitution, Attack, or Defence. This is a once-off reward; any subsequent shields obtained do not grant the bonus experience. Gofannon amulet The Gofannon amulet is obtained during the quest What's Mine is Yours. It is initially charged with 500 bonus experience, but may grant up to 183,500 experience as a grand total reward for completing Doric and Boric's tasks. The pendant itself is non-members, but only members may complete the additional tasks. Additionally, only members can use the bonus experience, even though non-members can claim the initial 500 experience points. Completion of every task requires 60 Mining and 75 Smithing. Clan ring Clan rings granted a 50% bonus on earned experience while skilling on the RuneScape surface (not in the Clan Citadel). They are discontinued, but players who still have them may convert their remaining bonus experience to the current mechanic. Previously, players could "charge" an uncharged ring at one of the citadel skill plots. The amount of experience depends on the player's level in the skill and the tier of the skill plot associated with that skill. Players may now receive bonus experience directly from the quartermaster. Penance Master Horn The Penance Master Horn is an item obtained from the Barbarian Assault minigame. The item used to give bonus experience to Agility, Mining and Firemaking. The bonus experience can now be claimed at the end of each round, by rotating the statue in the waiting room you can choose which skill to receive bonus experience in. Battle of Lumbridge Votes Players who participated in the Battle of Lumbridge world event were able to speak to Duke Horacio and vote on a certain situation. After players voted they could claim Bonus experience from voting for that week. Although free players can claim the experience, they must become members to be able to use the experience. The Bird and the Beasts Votes Players who participate in World Event 2 by speaking to the record keeper that each Gods camp and selecting the Army management option. There players can vote on a given situation, such as focusing on who to recruit, where after voting players can claim Bonus experience in any skill. Although free players can claim the experience, they must become members to be able to use the experience. Festive cracker Pulling a festive cracker gives both players who pulled it 1,000 bonus experience in a random skill. Heist Heist is a minigame that rewards bonus experience to hunter and thieving. Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza is a minigame that rewards bonus experience to farming, slayer and mining, among other rewards such as the seedicide. Crystal amulet For the Crystal amulet, when choosing the Rub option, either a prismatic crystal or 3 prismatic crystal fragments appear in the player's inventory. The crystal provides bonus experience for one of the ten skills required for Plague's End, while each fragment can be redeemed for bonus experience equivalent to a Small fallen star in a skill of the player's choice. The amulet can be rubbed once per day. This effect only worked from 28 May 2014 to 22 September 2014. Agoroth After completing the novice quest A Shadow over Ashdale, players may redo the agoroth boss fight for a single black pearl. Free players may fight him once every week and member may fight him twice every week for the reward. Upon cracking the black pearl, A player is allowed to select a skill in which to gain bonus xp. See also * Experience lamp (disambiguation) Category:Bonus experience Category:Mechanics